Enzima de demonio
by Izumi-tan
Summary: No hay mucha información al respecto, pero en la saliva de los demonios existe una enzima que afecta el comportamiento de los ángeles, esta hace caer sus inhibiciones y se vuelve una adicción para ellos ¿cómo reaccionara Crowley cuando Azirafel se vuelve un ángel lascivo que sólo busca más de su enzima?


**Disclaimer: **

**Good Omens es una serie de televisión basada en la novela de 1990 Good Omens: The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, Witch de Terry Pratchett y Neil Gaiman. **

**Todos los personajes utilizados aquí pertenecen a su autoría**.

Espero disfruten de esta historia, me divertí escribiéndola y espero ustedes también la pasen bien leyéndola ¡gracias por darle una oportunidad!

* * *

**Enzima de demonio**

Crowley realmente se había preparado para esa noche, había dedicado todo el día a arreglar su apartamento, a intimidar a sus plantas y que lucieran más que perfectas, a cocinar con sus propias y demoniacas manos una irresistible pasta con mariscos, un jugoso pato a la naranja, hermosos canapés y un suflé de chocolate infernalmente delicioso, eligió con una paciencia y concentración sobrehumana el mejor vino para acompañar la cena, nunca en su existencia había tenido tal dedicación a una tarea, pero esa noche, oh esa noche era diferente a cualquier otra cosa que hubiera hecho antes, porque ese día el demonio había decidido que después de 6000 años ya era momento de ser honesto, en esta cita Crowley confesaría sus sentimientos por Azirafel, después de tanto tiempo por fin reunió el valor para poner en palabras todo aquello que sentía por el ángel.

—Bien amigo —se dijo frente al espejo de su habitación—hoy es la gran noche, vamos no me veas así ¿crees que yo no estoy nervioso? Es decir, somos amigos, bueno si nos tomo 6000 años que aceptará que lo somos, pero vamos no es como si Azirafel fuera a sacarnos de su vida para siempre porque no se siente de la misma forma y las relaciones de ángeles y demonios son ilícitas y Dios nos vaya a castigar con su ira eterna…

El pequeño monologo sólo hizo sentir más nervioso al pelirrojo, camino de aquí para allá con el corazón latiendo a una velocidad que hubiera asesinado a cualquier humano ¿qué pasaría si el ángel no se sentía del mismo modo? ¿podrá vivir con el rechazo? ¿y si va demasiado rápido para él?

—Tal vez esto no es tan buena idea —hablo para si mismo— tal vez sólo tengo que llamarle, cancelar e ir al Ritz como siempre…

Pero la idea llegó demasiado tarde, antes de poder terminar el timbre de su departamento sonó, el gran momento había llegado, Crowley soltó el aire, aclaró su garganta y se dirigió con paso firme hasta la puerta.

—Ángel, viniste —trató de sonar lo más casual que pudo— vamos entra.

—Espero no haber llegado demasiado temprano —contesto inocentemente Azirafel—oh y también te traje algo como agradecimiento al invitarme.

Dicho esto, el ángel le entrego un hermoso ramo de Geranios purpuras y rojos (1), eran tan brillantes y olían tan bien que hasta Crowley quedó fascinado por su hermosura.

—Wow son bellísimos… —comentó sonrojado y nervioso— de-déjame conseguirles un poco de agua.

—No sabía si iban a gustarte, he visto tus habilidades con las plantas y pues no creo que exista en Inglaterra algo que se les compare así que si no te gustan está bien.

La mirada de Azirafel había caído al piso y su voz tartamudeaba, si el demonio no estuviese tan ocupado controlando su propio nerviosismo tal vez hubiese notado que el ángel estaba igual o peor que él.

—¡Me encantan, en verdad! — contesto más desesperado de lo que quería sonar—de verdad me gustaron, gracias ángel.

—¡Me alegra oírlo!

Ambos quedaron callados e incapaces de verse el uno al otro hasta que Crowley rompió el hielo y llevo al ángel al comedor, le mostro todos los deliciosos platillos que había cocinado para él (llenándose de halagos por parte del peliblanco) y se dispusieron a cenar, o más bien Azirafel lo hizo mientras el demonio lo observaba con una sonrisa en su rostro. Después del postre (cuyos elogios sobre su habilidad culinaria casi incendian de vergüenza a Crowley) pasaron a la sala, acompañados por una botella de vino se sentaron en el mullido sofá uno al lado del otro.

—Esta noche ha sido simplemente maravillosa Crowley, gracias por invitarme —habló primero el ángel con las mejillas completamente rojas.

—Yo estoy feliz de que te gustará, pero hay algo más por lo que te invente hoy… yo tengo algo que decirte… —dijo Crowley mientras aclaraba su garganta— algo que te he querido decir por mucho tiempo…

Después de decir esto ambos levantaron sus rostros y sus miradas se encontraron, hubo un brillo especial que cada uno noto en él otro y eso dio el empujón final al pelirrojo.

—Azirafel —volvió a decir mientras se quitaba sus gafas— yo… yo… estoy…

—¡Yo también te amo Crowley! —Interrumpió el ángel mientras tomaba las manos de su compañero

—¿Tú qué?

—He estado enamorado de ti varios siglos, pero tenía miedo de decírtelo…

La cara del demonio era de sorpresa total, sus ojos de serpiente recorrieron el rostro del ángel y vieron la verdad en él, todo este tiempo teniendo miedo de las mismas cosas, pero amándose el uno al otro.

—Sabes si hubieras dicho esto ayer me hubieras ahorrado 12 horas encerrado en la cocina…

—Valió cada minuto ese suflé parecía pactado con el diablo, era sobrenaturalmente delicioso…

Y ambos echaron a reír, rieron por lo que no se dijeron y rieron por todo lo que habían pasado, rieron hasta que sus celestiales cuerpos dolieron.

—¿Puedo besarte Azirafel? —Preguntó repentinamente el demonio

La cara del ángel se ilumino de rojo, desde su cuello pasando por sus orejas y hasta la raíz del cabello era un hermoso rojo brillante que el demonio no pasó desapercibido y puso una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Si… pero yo no he besado ha nadie antes no quiero que te decepciones —contesto con cada gramo de valentía que le quedaba en el cuerpo.

—Estoy seguro de que no lo harás…

Después de decir esto una de las manos de Crowley se posó sobre la mejilla del ángel y se acercó lentamente a él, por inercia Azirafel cerró sus ojos y entreabrió un poco su boca, nunca antes había estado tan nervioso, podía sentir las gotas de sudor en las palmas de sus manos, sus oídos chillaban y su corazón parecía una locomotora a máxima potencia, una suavidad golpeaba contra sus labios, era maravilloso, todos sus sentidos se dispararon, cuando sintió la lengua de Crowley lamer su labio inferior una descarga atravesó todo su cuerpo y sus ojos de abrieron de golpe.

Crowley se separó lentamente, aunque quería tomar más de ese beso, sabía que Azirafel aún era un ángel y ese tipo de contacto era demasiado para él, no quería asustarle y decidió que sería dulce y rápido.

—¿Qué tal fue? —preguntó nervioso el pelirrojo —… ¿Azirafel?

Ante la falta de respuesta el demonio volteo hacia a su compañero y lo encontró con la mirada perdida mientras sus dedos acariciaban su labio y el lucía aún sonrojado y agitado.

—¿Estas bien? ¿Fue demasiado? —Volvió a preguntar un tanto preocupado.

—Tan delicioso…. —murmuró el ángel—tu sabor es tan delicioso, nunca había saboreado algo igual…

Antes de que el demonio pudiera preguntar algo más, Azirafel lo tomo del rostro y lo volvió a besar, introdujo su lengua a su boca y con total desesperación recorrió cada centímetro de esta, la distancia que los separaba le pareció demasiada, paso sus brazos por el cuello del demonio y lazó su cuerpo contra el de él haciéndolos caer tendidos en el sofá frotando su cuerpo contra él.

Crowley estaba perplejo no tenía idea de que le pasaba a su inocente y casto ángel, de un momento a otro lo tenía encima de él, besándolo de manera lasciva y frotándose contra ciertas partes sensibles de su anatomía de forma humana. De repente el ángel paró y se enderezo aún encima de él.

—Calor… hace tanto calor aquí —dijo mientras se quitaba su saco, su moño y desabotonaba su camiseta…

—¡Espera no, ángel detente! —grito aterrado mientras tomaba las manos del peliblanco para detenerle —¡¿qué estás haciendo?!

—Tengo calor, siento que mi cuerpo arde…

—Azirafel algo esta pasando —el miedo en él ahora era real— este no eres tú…

—Crowley eres tan lindo… y hueles tan bien… —dijo mientras su rostro recorría el aroma del demonio —y sabes tan bien….

Crowely sintió la lengua del ángel pasar por su cuello, cuando él ángel llegó a su tatuaje de serpiente colocó un beso allí, y luego volvió a sentir su lengua recorriéndolo, quemaba, el toque contra el quemaba, al ser su marca de demonio no se supone que deba ser tocada por seres del bien, pero allí estaba Azirafel lamiéndola como si fuera un caramelo… Crowley estaba a su límite, si no se detenía ahora no sabía si podría hacerlo después…

—¡Ángel basta! —ordeno mientras tomaba al peliblanco por las muñecas e invertía sus posiciones para estar sobre él —¡no estas siendo tú mismo!

La imagen que tenía ante él era un Azirafel completamente perdido en sí, con la respiración entrecortada, las mejillas sonrojadas la boca entreabierta con los labios rojos debido a los besos, su camisa a medio vestir (gracias al cielo usaba otra debajo de esta) y moviendo lascivamente su cuerpo debajo de él.

—Si sigues así no puedo asegurarte de que me controle… ¡soy un demonio, por satanás!

—No quiero que te controles —contesto con algo de cordura Azirafel —si quieres comerme no te voy a detener… yo también quiero que me saborees Crowley…

Fue entonces cuando el demonio lo noto, esos ojos llenos de lujuria que le mostraba Azirafel no eran como los de él mismo, en vez de su hermoso color azul estos presentaban un rosa intenso que parecía consumirlo.

—Definitivamente no estás bien… ¡vístete!

—Pero…

—¡Pero nada ángel! No tengo idea de que te pasa así que iremos por ayuda…

Azirafel hizo una cara de puchero y una vez que Crowley se quito de encima suyo este se sentó aún con la mirada perdida y sin ganas de moverse.

—Vamos ángel —lo apresuró el demonio

—¡No! —contesto

—¿Qué? Te estoy diciendo que no estas bien, vamos —dijo con desesperación

—No me pienso mover hasta que digas que me quieres…—pronuncio con inocencia Azirafel— cuando te dije que te amaba ya no me dijiste nada… quiero oírte decirlo…

La cara de Crowley no cabía en sí entre la vergüenza y la sorpresa ¿pero que demonios le estaba pasando a Azirafel? ¿fue algo en la comida? ¿era un castigo de Dios? ¿alguna broma del infierno?

—… Te quiero Azirafel…—pronunció después de un rato con el rostro ardiendo como el mismísimo inferno.

—¿Qué tanto?

—¿Es enserio?

—¿Qué tanto? —Volvió a preguntar con enojo

—Te quiero cada día más así que has cuentas por que te he querido desde hace 6000 años….

—Ya lo sabía… —susurró con una sonrisa de satisfacción

Parece que eso convenció al ángel ya que se levantó y decidió acompañarlo

—Azirafel tu ropa…

—Oh querido puedes quitarme el resto en el auto…

Y con la camisa a medio acomodar y el cabello completamente despeinado se adelantó a un Crowley completamente desconcertado.

—Oh por satán…

* * *

Hace un año aproximadamente Crowley había manejado con su bentley en llamas en medio del fin del mundo, ahora lo hacía con un ángel lascivo que insistía en no mantener sus manos quietas… él realmente creía que la primera experiencia había sido menos estresante.

—Azirafel en verdad, en verdad, voy a terminar arrollando a un peatón si no mantienes tus manos fuera de mí

—Ellos conocen los riesgos…

—¡¿Qué se supone que significa eso?!

Después de conducir por lo que le parecieron horas, debido a un ángel que no dejaba de intentar tentarlo, al fin llegaron a su destino, a esa pintoresca casa con lindo jardín en Tadfield.

—Por tu bien ángel, espero que se encuentren en casa…

—¿No abrirás la puerta para mí —comento inocentemente mientras apoyaba su rostro por la ventaba?

—Bien — contesto Crowley rodando los ojos.

Cuando abrió la puerta para Azirafel y le ofreció su brazo como apoyo, este lo empujo hacia abajo para atrapar nuevamente sus labios, luego lo empujo contra el bentley y sus manos se dirigieron a sus pantalones para intentar desabrocharlos.

—¡AZIRAFEL ALTO! —gritó el demonio mientras detenía las manos del más pequeño— ¡estamos en público!

—No me importa que los demás sepan que te amo

Antes de decir algo más una figura apareció abriendo las cerca de jardín.

—¿Ustedes dos que hacen allí? —preguntó la morena —entren par de exhibicionistas.

Anathema les abrió y los hizo pasar, ofreciéndoles una taza de té y algunos dulces.

—¿Tienes alguna que profecía que te dijo que veníamos? —preguntó Crowley

—No una profecía, pero sentí sus auras desde hace kilómetros, sobre todo la de Azirafel, se siente como si estuviera en llamas con un toque de canela…

Dijo mientras volteaba hacia el ángel, quien solo la miraba con recelo y abrazaba firmemente a Crowley.

—¿Se encuentra bien? —preguntó interesada la morena

—Es por lo que vine… quería saber si tu tienes una idea que lo que le pasa.

—¿Yo?

—En realidad no tenemos a nadie más a quien acudir, estamos como que vetados del cielo y del infierno sabes…

Después de esto Crowley tuvo que dar una rápida y vergonzosa explicación sobre el comportamiento que había tenido Azirafel esa noche.

—Entiendo, pero… oh espera tal vez pueda ayudarlos… —dijo la chica mientras se dirigía a otro de los cuartos —¡Newt, Newt!

Cuando volvieron a quedar solos, Crowley podía sentir la mirada de Azirafel sobre él, así que intento ignorarlo, hasta que el ángel no recuperará la compostura no tenía sentido intentar razonar con él.

—¿Te gusta?

—¿Qué? —pregunto con asombro el demonio

—Es una humana con cuerpo femenino y no un ángel condenado a acatar ordenes —contesto con la mirada triste el ángel.

—¡Alto, alto,alto! ¿HABLAS DE ANATHEMA?

—A mi casi no me llamas por mi nombre…

—¿Es… estas celoso?

Tal vez en sus 6000 años de convivencia la única vez que ha visto a Azirafel con un comportamiento parecido fue en 1985 cuando asistió a un concierto de Queen y se besó con Freddie Mercury tras bastidores, por más que le explico al ángel que sólo era un beso de fan este se negó a hablarle al menos por cinco años.

—Ángel, ¿qué en el endemoniado mundo te hizo pensar que me puede gustar un humano?…

—En el 85…

—¡Freddie Mercury no cuenta! —contesto con fastidio.

—Bésame y te creeré.

Ahora la imagen frente a Crowley era la de un endiabladamente tierno Azirafel con los ojos cerrados y el rostro levantado hacia él, los labios entreabiertos y las mejillas adorablemente rosas, esa imagen sólo la había podido ver en sus sueños.

—Lo haré si me prometes no ponerte raro…

No hubo respuesta por parte del peliblanco, pero aún así Crowley se acercó a él y tiernamente le besó por un instante.

—¿Eso es todo? —reclamó un tanto decepcionado.

Y antes de poder defenderse el ángel lo empujo contra la primera superficie lisa que vio, abrió sus labios y empujo su lengua en la boca del demonio, con una habilidad nunca vista se deshizo de la chaqueta de este y desabrocho con rapidez sus pantalones, luego se separo de su boca y comenzó a succionar su cuello dejando una marca roja en él.

—¡¿QUÉ ESTÁN HACIENDO USTEDES DOS?!

—¡¿Y EN FRENTE DE NUESTRA ENSALADA?!

Crowley se separó rápidamente al escuchar el grito de parte de Newt y Anathema, su cara no cabía de vergüenza y si a eso se le agregaba sus pantalones a medio cerrar y la marca de su cuello… él solo quería que lo tragará la tierra.

—¡No soy yo! —se defendió el pelirrojo— Azirafel ha estado comportándose así toda la noche ¡y no sé qué le pasa!

La desesperación sonaba tan real que aligero la severidad con la que lo miraban el par de humanos.

Por su lado el ángel seguía luciendo perdido y pegado totalmente a Crowley, como si no reconociera lo que está a su alrededor.

—Hace un par de días —cambió de tema la bruja— llegó por paquetería este libro.

—Creímos que fue un error e íbamos a deshacernos de el —complemento el chico— pero tal vez venga algo que los ayude.

—"Ángeles y sus padecimientos" (2)—leyó Crowley en voz alta.

—Es algo así como una enciclopedia de malestares que pueden padecer los ángeles —explico la chica —vienen cosas como alergia a la humanidad, baños terapéuticos de alas, cuidado de cuerpo etéreo, dolores anormales en entidad celestial y enzima de demonio…

—¿Enzima de demonio? —preguntó confundido el pelirrojo.

—Lee el padecimiento —le indico Newt.

—Los demonios no leemos —contesto Crowley con aire de superioridad.

—Oh por favor —resoplo la morena —lo leeré yo "debido a la poca o casi nula convivencia entre los ángeles caídos (por no llamarlos demonios) y los ángeles del cielo, este padecimiento no ha sido muy estudiado ni se ha presentado en muchos casos, sin embargo es una de las armas más poderosas para convertir a los seguidores de Dios, la conocida "Enzima de demonio" es una molécula del pecado que se encuentra presente en la saliva de los demonios y que al entrar en contacto con un ángel crea en este una necesidad de seguir consumiéndola, es muy sencillo el detectarla ya que se manifiesta infectando el iris y cambiando su color a un rosa penetrante, una vez ingerida el ángel sentirá una adicción total a la saliva, sudor, sangre u otras sustancia que salgan del cuerpo del demonio…"

—Que asqueroso —murmuro Newt

—¿Tiene cura? —pregunto agobiado Crowley

—Sólo déjenme terminar —dijo enojada la chica mientras seguía con su lectura— "las inhibiciones de los seres más cercanos a Dios desaparecerán y esto les hará caer en el pecado para luego ser expulsados del cielo y unirse a sátanas, mientras eso ocurre, el ángel afectado deberá estar unido al demonio de quien haya consumido la enzima ya que de lo contrario ambos serán afectados por un síndrome de abstinencia que los puede llevar a la desaparición total de sus mentes, en caso de que usted sea un ángel afectado, hay tres posibles curas…"

—¡Gracias al señor! —manifestó con alegría el demonio

—"la primera de ellas es sucumbir al pecado y unirse al señor del mal, una vez hecho esto la necesidad de estar al lado del demonio que lo infecto desaparecerá, la segunda es recibir tanta enzima como sea posible para que el cuerpo del ángel la absorba volviéndose inmune al mismo tiempo que el demonio quedará debilitado para seguir produciendola, según lo investigado esto sólo puede lograrse por medio del acto de reproducción realizado por los humanos y conocido como coito, para que funcione debe al menos llevarse a cabo diez veces continuas para que de este modo se tenga una sobreproducción y sobreconsumo de enzima…"

—Bien hay lo tienes Crowley, sólo debes hacerlo con Azirafel unas diez veces seguidas —dijo la pelinegra interrumpiendo la lectura

—¡¿Qué?! No puedo hacer eso, quiero decir si puedo —corrigió salvando su orgullo el demonio—pero no pienso tener sexo con un Azirafel en estado inconveniente…. eso estaría… sería…

—¿Malo? —dijo Newt

—¡Si!

—Pero tu eres un demonio ¿no se supone que haces el mal?

—¡Si, pero no a Azirafel! ¿Qué pasaría si la lujuria lo hiciera caer, es decir ¡no sobreviviría ni un día en el infierno!…

Crowley estaba sumamente alterado, caminaba por la habitación de un lado a otra con una expresión de extrema preocupación, esa noche definitivamente no era para nada como él la planeo.

—Existe la tercera opción… —dijo Anathema tratando de darle un poco de esperanza— es un neutralizador de la enzima y todos sus ingredientes pertenecen al mundo humano…

—¿Puedes prepararlo? —Pregunto con desesperación el demonio

—Si puedo, pero me llevará al menos una semana…

—¡Una semana!

—Tómalo o déjalo…

No es como si tuviera muchas opciones, era una semana más de la versión súcubo de Azirafel, dejarlo caer o tener relaciones carnales….

—¡Bien, bien, acepto! —Dijo con cansancio Crowley

—De acuerdo, por esta noche quédense a pasar la noche aquí, aunque no necesitan dormir estoy segura de que este día fue agotador.

El demonio solo asintió levemente y volteo hacia su compañero ángel, cuyo cuerpo no ha de haber estado acostumbrado a tanta energía recorriéndolo ya que cayó dormido en algún momento de la explicación.

Crowley lo tomo en brazos y siguió a Newt hasta una habitación desocupada para que la usarán esa noche, siendo honesto le gustaría no tener que estar tan cerca de Azirafel para no empeorar su situación, pero el libro no especificada a que distancia se presentaba el síndrome de abstinencia así que sólo dejo de pensar, acomodo al ángel en la cama y se acostó a su lado dejando que el sueño se apoderará de él y deseando que al día siguiente todo vuelva a la normalidad.

* * *

**Muchas gracias por haber leído, espero les haya gustado y espero dejen su review para saber que se puede mejorar o que no les gusto o si les gusto 3**

**Algunas notas para compartir:**

**Geranio: El geranio es alegría, sobre todo se relaciona con la felicidad de pasar el tiempo con otra persona. Mientras que el rojo habla de que piensa constantemente en la otra persona.**

**Si les parece extraño que un libro haya llegado de la nada hasta las manos de los amigos de Crowley y Azirafel, sólo recuerden que Dios obra de maneras misteriosas…**


End file.
